A Dream! You're Kidding Me!
by Elephant-Theory-Darling
Summary: Arthur thought he didn't want him but once it happened everything changed.


Arthur eyed Eames, he never liked the man; not just the horrible fashion sense but for all the comments. Eames had a tendency to tease Arthur with little comments, glances, touches, everything Eames did irritated Arthur. He didn't know how else to explain the feelings he got every time Eames was near.

It was the end of a dream job; Arthur was enjoying a quiet drink at his hotel's bar to relax. That is, until Eames walked in, Arthur's relaxed body stiffened. Eames smiled walking right past his team mate to another table where a flock of woman gathered around him. Arthur always hated seeing that scene, Eames getting all the attention. When Eames' first drink was empty he left the table of woman joining Arthur at the bar.

"Good evening Arthur" Eames smirked passing his empty glass to the bar tender "Relaxing after a job well done?"

"I was until you walked in" Arthur took a sip of his own drink "It was peaceful until all the girls flocked around you."

"Are you jealous darling?"

"Of course not" he turned in his chair seeing a red head in the back corner "Though I am impressed that she hasn't come for you yet."

Eames followed his gaze "You know I like a challenge."

The red head got up from her spot, walked toward the bar and left her glass on the counter. As she left the bar her hand grazed Arthur's leg, sending him a sweet smile. His eyes followed her lightly swaying hips out of the bar; she looked back just before turning the corner to see if Arthur was looking back.

"Excuse me Eames, but I think I just found my relaxation for the night."

Arthur chugged the last of his drink and caught up with the red head at the elevator. They pushed the up button at the same time, she smiled at him. The ride up was empty and eventful, she literally through herself on him. His hands were up her shirt, her fingers unbuttoning his shirt, their faces glued to one another. When the elevator doors opened she led him out, they banged against the walls on the way to her room where they toppled onto the bed and continued to undress each other.

Arthur woke up smug but somehow unsatisfied. The red head came through the doors wearing sexy red lingerie and carrying a tray of food. Arthur quickly covered himself with the sheet, for some reason feeling like he should be in bed with someone else.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of love" she smiled pulling the sheet down again "I think you're perfect."

"I'm sorry but I should really be going" Arthur tried to get up.

"Stay" she placed the tray aside and pushed him back on the bed "I'm sure you have nothing urgent today."

She ducked down capturing his cock between her lips; Arthur's head snapped back a moan escaping as her tongue did magical things. It took all his strength to draw her up to his eye level.

"Last night was magical" Arthur said delicately "But you're not the one I want to wake up to."

"Oh?" she tilted her head to the side "Who do you wish to wake up to then?"

Arthur didn't exactly know how to answer that one. She smiled legs on either side of him, slowly turning into a smirk that he knew all too well. Arthur pushed her off of him glaring as the red head turned into the infamous Eames.

"YOU!" Arthur shouted "Where's the red head?"

"Alive and well" he pouted his lips "I snuck into the room early in the morning and took you to my room. I thought I could have some fun."

"This isn't funny Eames! How long did you put me under? I've got to get out of here! This isn't right!"

"Relax love" Eames pushed him back onto the bed capturing his lips "Just relax and let me do all the work."

Eames kissed down his chest slowly until he reached his cock. Eames looked up through his lashes, Arthur's eyes half lidded and Eames decided to continue. He put Arthur's cock in his mouth; he let out a deep long moan body completely relaxing. Eames smiled his hands wrapping around caressing Arthur's ass. Arthur himself couldn't contain himself; his fingers wove themselves into Eames' hair forcing his head further up his cock so it's taken in fully.

"Eames" Arthur moaned "Why didn't you do this sooner?"

Eames was going to come up to answer but Arthur refused to allow him to do so. Eames was perfectly okay with this and just continued to work his magic.

"I'm not letting you go now that you've started" Arthur breathed.

Arthur bucked into Eames' mouth with every flick of his tongue. When Arthur had enough he brought Eames' face up to his and took his succulent lips with force, getting his tongue into his mouth fighting for dominance. Arthur wrapped his hands around Eames' cock pumping just as roughly as they kissed.

Eames had the widest grin ever as he pulled out the PASIV cord and just looked over at Arthur. When he woke up he was covered in sweat pulling out the PASIV cord as well. Arthur looked over at Eames a smirk hidden beneath a glare sent his way.

"What's wrong darling?" Eames inquired "Did you not enjoy that experience?"

Arthur looked around the empty hotel room "It's not that I didn't enjoy it, it was the way you did it all."

"What do you mean?"

"It was sloppy; you should never have used the PASIV."

"Oh?"

"This is how it should have been done."

Arthur leaned over capturing Eames' lips all over again. Quickly they undid each other's clothes and started from scratch naked on the hotel bed – this time it's not a dream. Eames played with Arthur's body all day long finding all his weak spots and finding out how many ways he can make him call his name – weather in a moan or a scream. Arthur let him do what he wanted all he cared about was that he got the best orgasm in his life with the most irritating person he's ever met.


End file.
